The present invention relates to 9-2-(R)-Bis(isopropoxycarbonyl) oxy!methoxy!phosphinoyl!methoxy!propyl!adenine ("bis(POC)PMPA"), and compositions suitable for oral delivery of (R)-9-2-(phosphonomethoxy) propyl!adenine ("PMPA") to a human or animal for use as an antiviral agent.
Phosphonomethoxy nucleotide analogs are known and various technologies for oral delivery are known. See, e.g., U.S. application Ser. No. 08/686,838, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,208,221, 5,124,051, WO 91/19721, WO 94/03467, WO 94/03466, WO 92/13869, DE 41 38 584 A1, WO 94/10539, WO 94/10467, WO 96/18605, WO 95/07920, WO 95 79/07919, WO 92/09611, WO 92/01698, WO 91/19721, WO 88/05438, EP 0 632 048, EP 0 481 214, EP 0 369 409, EP 0 269 947, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,846 and 5,386,030, Engel Chem. Rev. 77:349-367 1977, Farquhar et al., J. Pharm. Sci. 72:324-325 1983, Starrett et al., Antiviral Res. 19:267-273 1992, Safadi et al., Pharmaceutical Research 10(9):1350-1355 1993, Sakamoto et al., Chem. Pharm. Bull. 32(6):2241-2248 1984, and Davidsen et al., J. Med. Chem. 37(26):4423-4429 1994.